


we pull apart the dark, compete against the stars

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 3x10, Anal Sex, Episode Related, First Kiss, First Time, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: Действие происходит сразу после окончания третьего сезона.Сильвер узнает о Томасе Гамильтоне - и не может перестать о нем думать. Что может он предложить человеку, который говорит о Томасе с таким нескрываемым восхищением?Название фика - строчка из песни In the Embers (Sleeping At Last). Вольный перевод: "мы раздвигаем Тьму и соревнуемся со звездами".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we pull apart the dark, compete against the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409669) by [mapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapped/pseuds/mapped). 



«Готовиться к войне», — произносит Джек Рэкхем, и Сильвер холодеет. Флинт говорит о войне постоянно — кажется, вся его жизнь состоит из сменяющих друг друга войн, и Сильвер прошел каждую с тех пор, как с ним познакомился. Но «война» из уст Рэкхема… Сильвер понимает: дело серьезное.

«Смогу ли я пережить эту войну?» — думает он.

Он думает о Флинте — непоколебимом в своей решимости, в упорстве, с которым преследует свои цели, — и обо всех тайнах, которые он, будто сокровища, таит в себе. Сильвер немало потрудился, чтобы раскрыть хотя бы некоторые из них, но точно знает, что к одной пока так и не удалось подобраться.

Сильвер чувствует ее тень во всем, что делает Флинт. Он знает, что тайна связана с неким человеком, и догадывается, что этого человека Флинт потерял: Сильвер видел, как подействовала на него гибель миссис Барлоу. Он понимает, что нечто подобное случилось и раньше — нечто, приведшее Флинта туда, где он сейчас. И это произошло до того, как Сильвер впервые его встретил.

Оставшись наедине с Флинтом в темноте, в окружении гигантских деревьев и мерного жужжания насекомых, Сильвер решает, что сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы вновь попытаться доискаться до сути этой тайны.

К его удивлению, ему это удается. Он не ожидал, что Флинт откроет ее так легко.

Флинт сидит рядом. Голос его звучит спокойно. Слушая рассказ, текущий гладко, будто река, Сильвер начинает понимать, как далека — и в то же время как пугающе близка для Флинта его потеря. Прошло десять лет: казалось бы, достаточно, чтобы отгоревать и излечиться от горя. Сам Сильвер едва может вспомнить, что происходило с ним десять лет назад. Наверняка и Флинт многое забыл — и само это, без сомнения, причиняет ему особую боль. Забвение.

Сильвер не слишком дорожит своим прошлым, для Флинта же прошлое составляет всю его жизнь.

Каково это — ощущать, как последние остатки того, что было когда-то так важно, ускользают от тебя?

Так важно, что воспоминания руководят Флинтом до сих пор. Воспоминания о том, что у него отняла цивилизация. О любви, которой давно не существует, которая потускнела даже в его собственной памяти, — но все равно не угасла окончательно и продолжает составлять смысл его жизни.

Рассказ Флинта подтверждает то, что Сильвер подозревал и раньше: существовал еще один человек, помимо мистера Гейтса и миссис Барлоу, который был связан с Флинтом близкими отношениями и погиб из-за этого. Сильвер давно беспокоился о том, как бы его самого не постигла та же участь. Но не далее как сегодня он говорил с Доббсом о том, какую роль тому предстояло сыграть, заманивая Хорниголда в ловушку. До самого последнего момента Сильвер сам не был уверен, что его план сработает, но пылкий взгляд Доббса, когда тот услышал, что Сильвер лично выбрал его для выполнения столь важного задания, развеял все сомнения.

Доббс его не подведет: сама мысль для Доббса невыносима.

Сознание этого пьянит, будто глоток крепкого алкоголя.

Он больше не боится, что Флинт станет его погибелью. Теперь он видит иной исход: что он сам может стать погибелью Флинта. Не то чтобы это радовало больше.

Сильвер потратил много сил, чтобы Флинт признал его равным и стал к нему прислушиваться. Он заботится о том, чтобы Флинт выжил, не меньше, чем о том, чтобы выжить самому, — именно так он и сказал Флинту, когда они были в плену у маронов.

Будет справедливо, если он будет честным и сейчас. Правда за правду.

Флинт возражает, но Сильвер настаивает. Он должен заставить Флинта увидеть, что представляет для него опасность. Он не хочет, чтобы Флинт шел вперед вслепую, чтобы они еще сильнее запутались в паутине, выходом из которой станет гибель одного из них.

Но Флинт — Флинт лишь перечисляет все испытания, которые благополучно пережил: голод, шторм, охотников за пиратами, зависть капитанов, бунты, гнев лордов адмиралтейства, королеву, короля и чертов британский флот. Он перечисляет их — и добавляет: «Я не слишком обеспокоен».

Его беззаботное отношение к сообщению о том, что Сильвер, быть может, станет его погибелью, кажется удивительным лишь пару мгновений: вряд ли от человека, который направил корабль прямиком в сердце шторма вместо того, чтобы принять предложенные ему помилования, можно ожидать чего-то иного.

Флинт усмехается, обнажая зубы.

Сильвер вспоминает моменты в прошлом, когда видел на его лице такую же усмешку. Он думает, что прошел некоторые из перечисленных испытаний рядом с Флинтом — а некоторые из них Флинт пережил именно потому, что с ним рядом был Сильвер. Но, что еще важнее — Сильвер выжил рядом с самим Флинтом.

Не так уж давно Флинт хотел его убить.

А теперь они здесь, и они — они друзья.

И именно потому, что они теперь друзья, что они теперь равные, и еще потому, что Сильвер решил открыть ему глаза на возможность иного исхода — такого, при котором Флинт не окажется повинен в смерти еще одного близкого человека, — именно поэтому Флинт заинтригован. Действительно ли случится то, что предрекает Сильвер? Флинт, кажется, хочет это узнать.

А Сильвер… Сильвер не может противостоять этой улыбке.

Подумать только — когда-то она его пугала.

На этом свете возможно всё.

 

* * *  
Теперь Сильвера не так сильно беспокоит надвигающаяся война, но вместо этого появилось другое ощущение — оно бьется в его жилах, лишая сна.

Из памяти не выходит лицо Флинта во время недавнего разговора — открытое, без притворства, омраченное тенью давнего горя. Когда они говорили там, в ночи, при свете фонаря, Сильвера не особенно шокировало или удивило то, что Флинт любил мужчину. Флинт всегда и во всем стоял особняком; и это, решает Сильвер, просто еще одно отличие, которое нужно иметь в виду.

Теперь, когда Сильвер лежит в постели и повторяет про себя всё, что было тогда сказано, он постепенно понимает, что любовь Флинта — это куда больше, чем еще одно отличие; не будь этой любви — и самого Флинта бы не было.

Буквально: если бы десять лет назад где-то в Лондоне лейтенант Джеймс Макгроу не встретил лорда Томаса Гамильтона и не влюбился в него, капитана Флинта не существовало бы на свете.

Этот простой факт выбивает Сильвера из равновесия. Желудок скручивает спазм.

Сильвер никогда ни в кого не влюблялся — но даже если бы и влюбился, едва ли его любовь была бы похожа на любовь Флинта. Едва ли она смогла бы так же потрясти всё его существо.

Ради своей любви Флинт начал войну — и Сильверу трудно это понять.

Каково это: познать такую любовь — и потерять?

Когда заря окрашивает небо, приподнимая завесу тьмы над землей, Сильвер по-прежнему не спит. Мысли проносятся в голове нескончаемым потоком.

Интересно: то, что сейчас он безостановочно и бесплодно размышляет о том, как выглядел Томас Гамильтон, вместо того, чтобы подсчитывать вероятность выжить в надвигающемся бою, — это перемена к лучшему или к худшему?

 

* * *  
Они встречаются с королевой маронов, чтобы еще раз обговорить стратегию боя. Сильвер обнаруживает, что сосредоточиться не удается. Увидев Флинта при свете дня, он вздрагивает, будто перед ним привидение. Он и сам не знает, почему думал, будто что-то между ними поменяется после прошедшей ночи; но Флинт ведет себя, как всегда, — он мрачен, немногословен и резок.

Сильверу едва удалось немного вздремнуть; нога болит, и единственное, чего сейчас хочется, — это снова перенестись в прошедшую ночь, в темноту леса, где алкоголь притуплял ощущения и они с Флинтом говорили друг с другом откровенно.

В голове крутятся дурацкие вопросы: какая погода стояла в Лондоне в тот день, когда Флинт встретился с Томасом? Понял ли Флинт, что влюбился, в тот миг, когда увидел его?

Был ли у Флинта кто-нибудь до Томаса?

Сильверу отчаянно хочется узнать хоть немного из того, что мог знать только Томас. Как выглядел Флинт в тот день, когда познакомился с ним? Не борода или длина волос — хотя и это было бы интересно знать. Но еще интереснее — насколько молодо он выглядел, или — какое выражение было у него в глазах, или — что Томас увидел в нем при первой встрече.

Сильвер знает: Флинту мучительно думать, что в нем видят злодея; и за время их знакомства Сильвер постепенно понял, что всё сложнее: Флинт не просто чудовище, которого боится полмира, и закоренелый пират, который убивает, как дышит. Но никогда еще Сильвер не осознавал так остро то, что прежде Флинт и вправду был совсем другим человеком.

Теперь, когда он знает, это становится мучительным и для него.

(Как выглядел Флинт, когда Томас впервые поцеловал его? Как выглядел Флинт, когда впервые разделся перед Томасом, встал перед ним на колени, взял в рот…)

Рэкхем что-то говорит, и Флинт смотрит на Сильвера через всю комнату. Флинт стоит прямо, заложив руки за спину, Флинт прежде звался Макгроу, и был офицером флота, и Томас Гамильтон увидел его, и полюбил, и подарил ему целый мир, а потом Флинт всего этого лишился.

Сильвер встречается с ним глазами, и ему приходится отвести взгляд. Он чувствует головокружение, его бросает в жар, а культя ноет сильнее, чем раньше. Он опирается о стол, рядом с которым стоит, переносит вес на здоровую ногу, и не смотрит на Флинта до конца собрания.

 

* * *  
Накануне битвы Сильверу не удается отвлечься от мыслей о Томасе Гамильтоне ни на мгновение. Он и сам не знает, лучше это, чем мрачно обдумывать предстоящий бой и тревожиться о собственной гибели, или нет.

Впрочем, невеселые предчувствия его тоже занимают — причем касаются они не только собственной гибели. Флинт будет там, на берегу, в передних рядах — и хотя у самого Сильвера шансы погибнуть отнюдь не нулевые, у Флинта эта вероятность гораздо выше.

Если Флинт погибнет, все их планы, скорее всего, рухнут.

Сильвер отправляется на прогулку, чтобы проветриться. Темнота густеет, и в лагере маронов все, кроме часовых, уже отправились по койкам, так что на этот раз Сильвер подбирает с земли палку, чтобы опираться на нее, перенося часть веса с культи; он хочет сохранить силы, чтобы твердо стоять на ногах во время завтрашнего боя.

Небо ясное, и луна сияет ярко. Он видит Флинта издалека. Тот сидит на берегу спиной к нему и смотрит на воду.

Сильвер колеблется: быть может, следует дать ему побыть одному? Но затем тихонько выпускает палку из рук и идет к воде. Он ступает почти неслышно по мягкой земле, но все равно, стоит ему приблизиться на расстояние нескольких шагов, как Флинт оборачивается.

— Тревожишься о завтрашнем дне? — спрашивает Флинт.

— Немного, — признается Сильвер.

Флинт протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь сесть рядом, и Сильвер опирается на нее и опускается на землю, вытянув ноги перед собой. Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, глядя на черную воду.

Затем Сильвер слегка наклоняет голову, чтобы взглянуть на Флинта. Тот вертит в руках камешек, чертя на земле беспорядочные линии.

— Посмотрим, сработает ли твой план с Доббсом, — безмятежно говорит Флинт.

— Сработает, — говорит Сильвер, позволяя себе нотку преувеличенной уверенности.

— Надеюсь, что так, иначе мы эту луну больше не увидим, — Флинт усмехается, и Сильверу хочется узнать, каково это — почувствовать его усмешку под собственными губами. Если Флинт погибнет, всё рухнет. Если Флинт погибнет, он никогда не узнает…

Сильвер сглатывает.

Он в любом случае никогда этого не узнает.

Флинт поворачивается к нему и смотрит в глаза. Сильвер не может отвести взгляда.

— На самом деле ты не сомневаешься, — говорит он. В горле неожиданно пересыхает, и выходит лишь шепот.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Флинт хмурится, будто на самом деле собирался переспросить, но слова прозвучали утвердительно против его собственной воли.

Сердце Сильвера пропускает удар. Он продолжает смотреть Флинту в глаза.

Сейчас тот странным образом похож на призрака: глаза бесцветные, лицо скрыто тенью, макушка серебрится в лунном свете.

Флинт ведь столько раз бывал на волосок от смерти — быть может, и ей уже надоело видеть его у своего порога; она уже бесчисленное количество раз отбрасывала его обратно, в мир живых. Наверное, можно надеяться, что и в следующий раз она поступит так же.

Но вдруг нет?

Потом взгляд Флинта опускается на губы Сильвера, он наклоняется вперед, медленно, и Сильвер понимает, что происходит, и понимает, что хочет этого, но — но Флинт прежде целовал человека, который был добр, и честен, и мечтал изменить мир к лучшему, и готов был пожертвовать всем ради своих идеалов. У Сильвера и идеалов-то нет, для него существует только то, что есть сейчас, только его собственная жизнь, и единственное, чего он хочет — это благополучно прожить ее до конца; поэтому, вспомнив на мгновение про Томаса Гамильтона, он невольно отстраняется.

Но тут же — пока в глазах Флинта не отразилось разочарование — овладевает собой и, пытаясь загладить свой порыв, подается вперед, чтобы их губы встретились.

Он пытается быть бережным, вспоминая, как Флинт говорил о Томасе позапрошлым вечером — по-прежнему с нотой почтительности в голосе, — и мягко касается его щеки. Но поцелуй, сперва осторожный и неторопливый, будто рябь на озере, превращается в подобие шторма, когда Флинт придвигается ближе, проникает языком ему в рот, прикусывает нижнюю губу, обхватывая ее своими, так что Сильвер не удерживается от стона. Он отвечает тем же — тянет подол чужой рубахи, вытягивая ее из штанов, просовывает под нее руку, проводит по груди, задевая соски, так что Флинт судорожно вздыхает.

Потом губы Флинта опускаются ниже, скользит по подбородку, по шее; прикосновения языка жаркие и влажные, по телу проходит дрожь, а сознание отключается — из него исчезают все мысли. Рука сама собой опускается на твердый бугор у Флинта в паху, Сильвер сжимает его, и Флинт прерывисто стонет, уткнувшись ему в шею, и прикусывает кожу — никогда еще укус не был настолько приятен.

Но потом Флинт вдруг отстраняется, и Сильвер замечает, как тот пытается выровнять дыхание.

— Полегче, — говорит Флинт. — На сегодня достаточно.

Сильвер фыркает:  
— Ты что, пойдешь сейчас спать?

— Именно, — с усмешкой подтверждает Флинт. — Я слыхал, мистер квартирмейстер, что воздержание перед боем — полезная штука.

Сильвер не верит своим ушам.

Флинт поднимается с земли, и он хватает его руку — чуть крепче, чем обычно, — чтобы встать тоже.

Они обтирают испачканные землей ладони о штаны, и Сильвер спрашивает:  
— Уверен, что не передумаешь? — стараясь, чтобы голос прозвучал соблазнительно и многообещающе. — Я умею быть очень убедительным.

Флинт смеется:  
— Даже не сомневаюсь в тебе, — говорит он, окидывая Сильвера взглядом, в котором тлеет жар. И направляется прочь, вверх по склону. — Продолжим завтра, — бросает он, уходя, и взмахивает рукой в подобии прощания. — Так что у тебя есть еще одна причина надеяться, что Доббс сдержит слово.

Сильвер открывает рот — и закрывает его вновь.

Флинт наверняка знает, что Доббс их не предаст, — знает это не хуже, чем сам Сильвер; и все-таки Сильвер смотрит на его широкую спину, удаляющуюся прочь, и старается накрепко запомнить эту картину. На всякий случай.

 

* * *  
Руки Флинта скользят по коже. Война еще далеко не кончена, но они живы, и сейчас Флинт у него в постели, нависает над ним, целует — и все же Сильвер не может до конца избавиться от навязчивых мыслей.

Он еще не был ни с кем с тех пор, как потерял ногу, но надеется, что ему хватит изобретательности, чтобы это не вызвало затруднений. Он никогда не был в постели с мужчиной — но вряд ли мужчины в этом смысле так уж сильно отличаются от женщин. Он наблюдателен, и это приносит свои плоды, в том числе и в плотских делах. Если спросить его прежних пассий, они наверняка оценили бы его постельные таланты выше среднего. В конце концов, главный секрет тут, как и во всем остальном, — понять, чего хочет другой человек, чтобы дать ему это и получить взамен то, чего желаешь сам. А к этому у Сильвера талант от природы.

Но Флинт — в нем всегда таились такие глубины, которых Сильвер даже представить себе не может, и теперь он знает, что скрывается в этих глубинах и как случилось, что Флинт, который когда-то был спокойной рекой, превратился в бурный океан. Томас показал Флинту, что значит быть хорошим человеком, но Томаса у него забрали, и тогда внезапно обнаружилось, что вниз можно падать бесконечно.

Сильвер может даже увидеть всё это мысленным взором: любовную романтику, нежные, осторожные прикосновения, с которых всё началось, — сладкие звуки скрипки, переходящие в трагическое крещендо, на фоне которого Джеймс Макгроу смотрит, как рушится вся его жизнь. Сильвер по-прежнему понятия не имеет, как выглядел Томас Гамильтон, но ему представляется некто высокий, несомненно красивый, с улыбкой, исполненной неподдельной доброты и искренности.

Что может Сильвер дать Флинту, когда планка так высока? Сильвер — простой человек, который всегда пекся только о собственной выгоде. Он не умеет любить; все, что он может, — это доставить немного удовольствия в постели.

Он хочет… он хочет доставить Флинту удовольствие, но чего хочет Флинт?

Круговорот мыслей в голове не останавливается, они набегают вновь и вновь, как волны, раз за разом швыряя его на скалы. Он старается сосредоточиться на поцелуе, но не может умерить тревогу.

Флинт слегка отстраняется и заглядывает ему в глаза, будто почувствовав: что-то идет не так.

Сильвер пользуется передышкой, чтобы приподняться и стянуть рубашку, — потому что не хочет надолго встречаться с Флинтом глазами. Тот, впрочем, явно рад открывшемуся пейзажу — и забывает о своем беспокойстве, оглядывая Сильвера и ведя ладонью по его коже. Он приникает ртом к груди Сильвера, целует, скользит губами по коже вправо, пока не достигает соска, дразнит языком, пока тот не твердеет. Сильвер тихонько ахает — и собственный голос кажется ему чужим; происходящее приятно — правда приятно — но он по-прежнему не может полностью отдаться ощущениям.

Губы Флинта скользят дальше, по мышцам на животе, и сначала становится немного щекотно, особенно там, где мягкая борода проезжает по чувствительной коже ниже пупка. Это немного отвлекает от мыслей, потому что приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не захихикать.

— Вчера, на берегу, — внезапно произносит Флинт, и Сильвер вдруг осознает, что они едва обменялись парой слов за эту встречу — что для них совсем не типично, — мне было очень трудно остановиться. — Его пальцы ловко расправляются с застежками на штанах Сильвера, и он добавляет: — Ты не представляешь, как сильно мне хотелось, чтобы ты трахнул меня прямо там.

Сильвер замирает, ошарашенный этим откровением. Он не ожидал — ни того, что было сказано, ни того, что это будет сказано так открыто. Он был уверен, что Флинт хочет трахнуть его, а не наоборот.

— Ты удивлен, — замечает Флинт, приостанавливаясь.

— Я не думал, что услышу от тебя такое, — говорит Сильвер, нарочно оставляя простор для толкований. — Наслаждаюсь моментом.

Флинт в ответ неопределенно хмыкает — непонятно, поверил ли он объяснению. Он слегка шлепает Сильвера по бедру, чтобы тот приподнялся и дал снять с себя штаны.

Член пока не встал полностью, но наверняка стоит Флинту им заняться... Вот только сейчас, когда Сильвер лежит перед ним, обнаженный — в то время как сам Флинт еще полностью одет, — становится зябко, хотя вечер стоит теплый, а близость чужого тела еще недавно обдавала жаром.

— Помочь тебе снять протез? — мягко спрашивает Флинт.

— Я сам, — отвечает он. — Почему бы тебе не раздеться, капитан?

Флинт улыбается.

— Сейчас. Но зови меня Джеймсом. — Он проводит кончиками пальцев по подбородку Сильвера, смотрит на него с невыносимой нежностью, просит называть его Джеймсом — и Сильверу кажется, что ничего из этого он не заслуживает. Флинт, видимо, считает, что Сильвер может занять место Томаса, но Сильвер — всего лишь одноногий калека, которому нельзя верить и который обманом втерся к Флинту в доверие, чтобы проникнуть в его… в его сердце?

Он не может называть Флинта Джеймсом.

Флинт подвигается на край узкой койки, чтобы дать ему место. Сильвер отстегивает протез и кладет его на пол — это он может сделать, не глядя; вместо этого он поворачивает голову, наблюдая, как Флинт быстро, по-военному раздевается, обнажая поджарое тело; смотреть на него — пиршество для глаз. Сильвер замечает несколько шрамов.

Были ли шрамы на этом теле, когда на него смотрел Томас?

Флинт кладет руку ему на грудь и толкает на кровать, потом склоняет голову, берет в рот его мягкий член, и тот начинает набухать во влажном тепле. Флинт обводит языком вокруг головки, потом обхватывает губами и принимается за дело всерьез — и, боже, он, похоже, знает, что делает. Сильвер готов поклясться: Флинт сосет лучше, чем любая из шлюх, которых он встречал. Но, как ни приятно это ощущать, член не спешит твердеть.

Черт, он думал, что хотя бы в состоянии доставить Флинту удовольствие — и не может даже этого. Горечь встает комом в горле: тело, кажется, решило предать его окончательно, если уж на него нельзя положиться в такой простой вещи, как трах.

Он не хочет, чтобы Флинт слишком долго продолжал свои безрезультатные попытки, поэтому говорит, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно:  
— Может, ты трахнешь меня сам?

Флинт выпускает изо рта его член — влажный от слюны, но так и не вставший полностью:  
— Тебя что-то гнетет, — говорит он. — Скажи мне правду. Если ты снова про то, что когда-нибудь станешь моей погибелью…

— Дело не в этом, — перебивает Сильвер. Черт, это настоящая катастрофа.

— Скажи, ты действительно этого хочешь? — спрашивает Флинт — и внезапно выглядит очень уязвимым: глаза распахнуты, губы кривятся в неподдельной тревоге. В груди у Сильвера что-то сжимается. — Если ты просто шел у меня на поводу потому, что…

— Я хочу тебя, — говорит Сильвер. Это правда. — Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Флинт бросает взгляд на его член, и Сильвер чувствует, как стыд поднимается горячей волной.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — говорит Флинт.

— Правда? — спрашивает Сильвер. — Действительно хочешь?

— Какого дьявола это значит? — хмурится Флинт, и внутренности Сильвера едва не завязываются узлом оттого, что он видит Флинта таким — одновременно разозленным, и растерянным, и обиженным.

— Я хочу сказать: ты действительно хочешь — меня? — спрашивает Сильвер. — Я ведь не похож на Томаса Га…

Ему не удается договорить до конца. Он видит: Флинт узнает имя до того, как оно произнесено полностью, и ноздри его раздуваются в гневе; в следующее мгновение Флинт оказывается над Сильвером, придавливает его к кровати всем своим весом, так что деревянный каркас скрипит, и целует с неожиданным напором: будто волна бьется о скалы, оставляя шипящую белую пену. У Сильвера сбивается дыхание — и все же он так и не может пока утонуть в этой волне, так и не может отрешиться от собственных мыслей.

Флинт целует угол его рта, затем подбородок, скользит губами к уху.

— Хочешь, чтоб я тебя трахнул? — спрашивает он, и от его горячего дыхания по телу пробегает жар; Флинт кусает мочку уха, вбирает ее в рот.

— Да, — говорит Сильвер. — Но я…

— Тогда помолчи, — рычит Флинт.

Не то чтобы Сильвер собирался слушаться, но Флинт целует его за ухом, спускается ниже, — прикусывает кожу, прихватывает ее губами; Сильвер охает при мысли о том, что на шее, на виду, останутся багровые следы — и все же он не в силах попросить Флинта остановиться. Тот опирается на койку локтем, удерживая равновесие, другая его рука проходится у Сильвера между бедер; прикосновения легки, он не касается члена — вовсе избегает его, и Сильвер сам не знает, продолжает смущаться или нет. К животу всей длиной прижимается твердый член Флинта — и хотя Сильвер попросил трахнуть себя лишь для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание от собственного бессилия, теперь он уверен, что действительно этого хочет.

Хочет ощущать Флинта внутри, ощущать, как тот растягивает его.

Флинт отодвигается, перевешиваясь с кровати, и достает из вороха их одежды на полу пузырек. Разумеется — масло. Он готовился к этому — он пришел сюда, желая — ожидая! — что Сильвер его трахнет.

Тому жаль разочаровывать его, но член по-прежнему не так тверд, как можно было бы ждать — несмотря на то, что сейчас Сильвера переполняет желание. Флинт лежит к нему лицом на самом краю узкой койки; пока он открывает пузырек и смачивает маслом пальцы, Сильвер обхватывает ладонью его член, восхищаясь тяжестью, и твердостью, и гладкостью, напоминающими о вылизанной водой и нагретой солнцем речной гальке. Он проводит рукой вверх-вниз несколько раз, вызывая у Флинта стон, и закусывает губу от мысли, что этот член окажется внутри него.

Флинт отставляет пузырек с маслом и наклоняется, чтобы вновь поцеловать Сильвера. Тот раздвигает ноги и чувствует бедром масляное прикосновение; Флинт скользит рукой к его мошонке, неторопливо перекатывает ее пальцами, массирует чувствительную кожу — Сильвер втягивает воздух, затем, в отместку, кусает Флинта за губу.

Флинт просовывает другую руку ему под ягодицы, сжимает одну и обводит пальцем вход — это приятно, но непривычно; Сильвер старается расслабиться, отвлекая себя тем, что целует Флинта в шею в надежде вновь услышать, как тот стонет.

— Джон, — говорит Флинт, вдвигая палец внутрь, медленно, но настойчиво, — Джон, посмотри на меня.

Флинт зовет его по имени, будто называл так всю жизнь, будто так было всегда и в этом нет ничего особенного, и Сильвер сам не знает, как на это реагировать. Член шевелится — то ли оттого, что Флинт назвал его по имени, то ли оттого, как его палец раз за разом проникает внутрь. Сильвер опускает голову на койку, чтобы посмотреть Флинту в глаза, пока тот втискивает внутрь второй палец, скользкий от масла, теплый и гладкий, растягивая вход.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты не Томас, — говорит Флинт. — И я хочу тебя.

— Я не…

— Молчи. — Флинт поднимает другую руку и обводит большим пальцем уголок его губ. — И я не хочу, чтобы ты пытался быть, как он. — Палец Флинта скользит ему в рот, и он сосет его жадно, ловя ответный стон.

Флинт просовывает внутрь третий палец, и становится немного больно — но за последние месяцы, с тех пор как он пожертвовал ногой, чтобы защитить команду, Сильвер то и дело испытывает боль; и ни разу прежде она не была так крепко смешана с удовольствием.

— Я готов, — говорит он, с нетерпением ожидая продолжения.

Флинт бросает на него быстрый взгляд, будто предупреждая, чтобы помалкивал, но вытаскивает пальцы и размазывает масло по члену. Он подталкивает Сильвера в плечо, чтобы тот перевернулся на бок, спиной к нему, согнув колени. Флинт ложится сзади, прижимаясь грудью к спине и повторяя изгибы его тела.

Сильвер разводит ягодицы рукой, открываясь, а Флинт раздвигает его густые волосы, чтобы осторожно прикусить кожу на шее сзади — кажется, в благодарность; и Сильвер тает, потому что это место, которое всегда скрыто волосами, оказывается очень чувствительным. Флинт толкается внутрь, и он чувствует жжение, но это его только радует: впервые за долгое время боль заставляет ощущать свое тело новым и желанным, а не старым и ненужным.

Флинт трахает его — и он пытается не вспоминать, что это происходит только потому, что у него не встал — и он не смог трахнуть Флинта сам.

Тот запускает руку ему в волосы и собирает их в ладонь, натягивая при каждом толчке; в ухе звучит низкий, мягкий голос:  
— Я хочу тебя потому, что ты — тот самый наглец, который украл расписание «Урки» и сжег его, чтобы спасти свою шкуру.

Дыхание перехватывает, и Сильвер забывает обо всем, вновь переносясь назад во времени — в кабинет Элинор Гатри, где он храбро заявил Флинту, что его нельзя убивать, потому что расписание существует только в его голове, и добавил, что они, возможно, станут друзьями, а Флинт улыбнулся ему своей кошмарной улыбкой и перепугал до смерти.

— Я хочу тебя потому, что мечтал тебя убить — а ты все равно спас меня, когда я тонул, — Флинт толкается в него, и он стонет и вновь переживает те моменты, когда, едва отдышавшись после падения в воду, все-таки инстинктивно (и это не был инстинкт самосохранения) бросился на глубину, чтобы вырвать Флинта из цепких объятий океана. Он чувствует то же смятение, что и тогда, посреди хаоса и обломков кораблекрушения, и все же где-то глубоко внутри остается тот островок спокойствия, который помог ему не потерять голову и сделать то, что он сделал.

— Я хочу тебя потому, что ты завоевал доверие каждого матроса на моем корабле, хотя для этого тебе пришлось переносить побои. — Флинт тянет его за волосы сильнее, и дыхание учащается — Сильверу нравится ощущать кожей эти иголки боли; и он вспоминает, как отплевывался кровью, и как ныла челюсть, и как, когда он валялся на палубе, сердце втайне грела обращенная к нему улыбка Флинта.

— Я хочу тебя потому, что ты соврал мне и украл у меня золото «Урки», а потом все равно отказался от своей доли и рассказал мне об этом, чтобы только вывести меня из себя, — говорит Флинт и входит в него так глубоко и резко, что сердце едва не выскакивает из груди, как тогда, когда Сильвер убил Дюфрейна и ощущал силу каждой клеточкой своего тела.

— Я хочу тебя потому — потому, Джон, что баланс сил давно поменялся — и продолжает меняться, раз за разом — когда мы с тобой захватили чертов испанский корабль, и когда мы с тобой охотились на чертовых акул, и когда ты сказал мне, как приятно погружаться во Тьму — вместе со мной, и когда ты решил спросить меня, почему я начал эту войну, в то время как никому другому и в голову не пришло задавать этот вопрос.

Флинт сжимает его бедро, пальцы впиваются в кожу так сильно, что наверняка останутся синяки, Флинт ускоряется, толкаясь в него быстрее и быстрее, и Сильвер охает, хватает ртом воздух, сжимает в кулаке одеяло, слушая шлепки плоти о плоть и яростный скрип койки под ними: интересно, смутно думает он, не рухнет ли она, но плевать — он хочет, чтобы это длилось и длилось, вечно.

— Я хочу тебя потому, что ты наглый ублюдок, который говорит мне в лицо, что когда-нибудь меня уничтожит, — дыхание Флинта становится всё более рваным и неровным, Сильвер слышит это, и по телу пробегает дрожь восторга, — и при этом ты просто честен со мной.

Флинт говорит «Я хочу тебя», но на самом деле это значит «Я люблю тебя», и Сильвер понимает это, и сам не знает, как справиться с чувствами; сердце колотится в груди, как бешеное, и он позволяет себе утонуть в ощущениях: влажный жар, исходящий от покрытой испариной груди Флинта, к которой он прижимается спиной, легкая боль в корнях волос, которые Флинт по-прежнему не выпускает. Он подается назад, навстречу каждому из неумолимых толчков.

— Я хочу тебя потому, Джон, что ты так открываешься мне, и позволяешь себя трахать и так чудесно стонешь. — Сильвер не ожидал такого внезапного поворота; теперь в голосе Флинта сквозит усмешка. — И член у тебя такой красивый и твердый, и я не могу дождаться, когда ты меня им трахнешь. — При этих словах Флинт прикусывает его ухо, и только сейчас Сильвер осознает, что тот прав — член действительно стоит колом; Флинт обхватывает его рукой и сжимает в такт толчкам.

— Понимаешь теперь? — говорит Флинт, и он вспоминает, как тот стоял на берегу озера в рассеивавшемся дыму, забрызганный кровью, и как он сам вышел на противоположный берег и глядел на Флинта через озеро, и кровь в жилах пела — потому что когда-нибудь, возможно, один из них уничтожит другого, но в тот момент он просто был рад, что Флинт жив и что можно будет прикоснуться к нему снова.

— Да, — выдыхает Сильвер, — да, Джеймс, я… — и больше не может сказать ничего, потому что Флинт кусает его за шею сзади, посылая горячую волну вдоль хребта, и он вскрикивает и кончает Флинту в руку.

Тот вздрагивает — Сильвер чувствует это спиной — и шепчет ругательства и, не выпуская его волос, толкается до упора раз, другой, третий и замирает.

— Не могу поверить, что удалось заставить тебя замолчать так надолго, — торжествующе говорит Флинт пару мгновений спустя, отодвигаясь и доставая полотенце, чтобы обтереть их обоих.

Сильвер перекатывается на спину и фыркает, но веки уже наливаются тяжестью, и ему едва удается собраться с силами, чтобы парировать:  
— Не рассчитывай на это в следующий раз, — бормочет он. — Когда я буду тебя трахать. — Глаза закрываются сам собой, но ему удается удержать один из них открытым достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть на лице Флинта улыбку предвкушения и почувствовать, как от этого в животе становится тепло.

Слышится шорох: Флинт одевается, а затем с невероятной нежностью целует его в лоб. Сильвер открывает глаза вновь — и видит, как Флинт уходит, и задумывается ненадолго, будет ли у них когда-нибудь возможность вместе уснуть в одной постели; но задержаться мыслью на этом не удается — он слишком обессилен.

Флинт определенно был прав прошлой ночью: если бы через несколько часов Сильверу пришлось подниматься и идти в бой, ничего хорошего из этого бы не вышло.

 

* * *  
На следующее утро, войдя в хижину, где все завтракают, он видит там Флинта. Тот ловит его взгляд и кивает.

— Доброе утро, капитан, — говорит Сильвер, подходя к нему; его греет воспоминание о прошлой ночи, когда он называл Флинта по имени, и перспектива когда-нибудь в недалеком будущем сделать это снова волнует.

— Утро и правда доброе, — говорит Флинт и медленно, с намеком улыбается ему так, что Сильверу едва удается сохранить непринужденный вид. Он садится рядом с Флинтом и протягивает руку за фруктами — и в тот же момент Флинт тянется за ними тоже, нарочно, чтобы их ладони соприкоснулись, и эта мелочь заставляет Сильвера ощутить приступ глупейшей радости.

Сквозь щели в стенах хижины проникает солнечный свет, на столе стоит еда и свежая прохладная вода, и хотя война продолжается, хотя еще будет литься кровь, сегодня утром все это от них очень далеко. Тело кажется совсем легким, и даже постоянная боль в ноге почти не ощущается. Флинт сидит рядом и молча жует хлеб — Сильвер никогда прежде не видел его таким расслабленным; Флинт любил Томаса — но Флинт любит и его, и Сильвер по-прежнему понятия не имеет, что с этим делать, кроме того что сохранить знание об этом в своем сердце. Он вспоминает штиль, когда всерьез поверил, что мысли Флинта стали реальностью.

Он по-прежнему в это верит. Но Флинт способен не только на ярость, отчаяние и страдание. В душе у него водятся демоны, которые ежеминутно готовы подкинуть дров в тлеющий внутри костер, но его демоны — это еще не всё.

Теперь Сильвер в этом уверен.


End file.
